drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Maxwelldewent55/Drake Bell and Josh Peck are interested in a Drake and Josh revival
Drake Bell spoke to Digital Spy and revealed that both Josh Peck and himself are interested in a Drake and Josh revival and Josh has come up with some really clever ideas for the revival. HUG ME, BROTHA! Drake Bell and Josh Peck are interested in a Drake and Joshrevival! This is pretty cool to hear. Drake told Digital Spy last month that any chance for Josh and him to get back together would be awesome. This is great news! Who didn’t love the show? Especially Megan who always pranked her brothers. They always fell for it, because they’re well…idiots. But regardless, we loved them. Megan was always the bright one. She always got away with things. She looked so innocent to her parents. Drake Bell and Josh Peck have fantastic chemistry which is what made the show so great. The two actors did go through a rough patch back in June 2017 when Drake wasn’t invited to Josh’s wedding, and did not take it well. Drama unfolded on Twitter with Drake feeling hurt calling Josh out about it. It turns out, Josh let his wife handle the scheduling and invitations, so it was an accident that Drake wasn’t invited. They worked it out afterwards and they’re on good terms. There’s no drama anymore and now they’re interested in a Drake and Josh revival. Drake told Digital Spy that Josh has come up with some really, really clever ideas: “They’re so good. I mean I can’t say any of them because if they actually happen I want them to be a surprise. But Josh has come up with some really great ideas.” “If we could find it in our schedules, because I’m always touring and he’s always doing his thing. If we can find the time in our schedule and the stars align, I think we have the greatest… I think we have a really clever and great idea to come back.” Additionally, Drake was thinking of what his character is up nowadays, commenting that he’s still living at home and Josh probably went off and got a great job and is probably managing some artist. He’s not fully sure what they would be up too. Either way — I just want a revival of some kind. And Megan would have to return or it just wouldn’t feel the same without her. Plus, we need Drake and Josh to shout “Megan!” every episode, or it just wouldn’t feel right. Although, I think it would be kind of weird having two grown up brothers living with a grown up sister in the same household. I think one of them would be married, so now that I think about it, I’m not so sure having them all live together would be a good idea. What do you guys think about a Drake and Josh revival? Share us your thoughts and ideas of what a potential revival in the comment section below! Category:Blog posts